L'orphelin démoniaque
by LisaC.5
Summary: Naruto a été affublé d'un surnom étant enfant, qui le suit même lorsqu'il commence une nouvelle vie à la mort de son père de cœur. Un élève le prend ainsi pour cible lorsqu'il arrive dans son nouveau lycée mais Naruto va rencontrer des personnes qui vont savoir passer au-dessus de son triste passé. [NaruSasu]


Une ruelle sombre. Deux grandes silhouettes devant une plus petite. Beaucoup plus petite.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** demanda la voix d'un enfant.

- **C'est toi petit qui nous a volé ce matin non ?** répondit une des deux silhouettes.

\- **Ouais et alors ?** »

Les deux hommes étaient habillés en costume de couleur noire. L'un deux était en train de fumer une cigarette qu'il finit à la fin de la question du petit enfant. Il la laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa de son pied pour l'éteindre. Il souriait en coin tout comme son acolyte au chapeau pourtant celui-ci avait une lueur intriguée dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet enfant quelque part…

Le petit en face d'eux devait avoir environ dix ans. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, personne ne saurait le dire. Il était blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus mais il avait d'étranges cicatrices au nombre de trois sur chacune de ses joues qui ressemblaient étrangement à des moustaches de chat.

Dans les yeux de cet enfant, étrangement, on n'y lisait pas de la peur… Pourtant, dès que l'homme en costume eut fini d'éteindre sa cigarette, il se jeta sur l'enfant, le poing levé prêt à le frapper.

L'enfant l'esquiva et l'homme faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

Le deuxième homme avait perdu son sourire. Car maintenant il se rappelait…

« **Chef… Cet enfant c'est le démon de Konoha !**

- **Tirons-nous de là !** »

Les deux adultes s'enfuirent en courant alors que l'enfant les regardait d'un regard vide.

« **Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Le démon de Konoha se trouve réellement à Kiri…** »

Le petit bonhomme blond se retourna vivement en direction de la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots mais il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui il ne voyait personne.

Il entendit des pas dans son dos. Il se tourna et fit face à un homme d'âge mur aux longs cheveux gris. Il souriait… d'un air _gentil_ ?

Le petit homme pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce regard. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant un regard comme celui-ci lui étant adressé.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** » demanda-t-il.

L'homme lui fit un plus grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

« **Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Jiraya**. »

Et l'enfant marcha lentement vers cette main tendue vers lui. Peut-être que cet homme allait lui faire mal comme ses précédents tuteurs mais il ne savait pourquoi, il voulait aller vers cette homme.

Il avait l'air _gentil_.

Alors Naruto saisit de sa petite main celle grande et forte de ce Jiraya.

Jiraya lui avait tout appris. Lire, écrire, compter. Maths, français, histoire-géographie, éducation civique, musique, arts plastiques, sport, tout y était passé. Jiraya avait été son professeur.

Il lui avait appris à se défendre correctement sans tuer comme il avait toujours fait quand il était petit. Il avait été son Maître.

Mais il lui avait également appris les bonnes manières, les règles de bienséance. Il l'avait aimé, réconforté, soigné. Il avait été son Père.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était âgé de dix-neuf ans, il n'y avait plus de Professeur, de Maître ou de Père…

 _Jiraya était décédé._

« **Bonjour papa… Je viens te dire au revoir… Ouais j'ai enfin décidé de déménager. Je vais retourner à Konoha. Notre ville natale…** »

Naruto fit une pause dans son « discours » alors que de la poussière s'infiltrait dans yeux.

« **Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi papa. Je sais que ma « nouvelle vie » sans toi va être dure mais tu seras fier de moi je te promets…** »

Nouvelle pause. Fichue poussière.

« **Au revoir Papa. Merci…** »

Naruto se leva. Il embrassa deux doigts puis les posa sur la froide pierre tombale. Il prit son sac et le mit sur une épaule.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois la photo de cet homme souriant aux cheveux argentés puis lui tourna le dos.

Une larme coula.

« **Adieu papa. Je t'aime.** »

Naruto quitta le cimetière et leva la tête. Il sourit au soleil.

« **Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un train à prendre moi !** » s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre le chemin de la gare.

Naruto Uzumaki retournait à Konoha.

Il ne savait si c'était une bonne idée mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Naruto enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le verrou se débloquer. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée. Une odeur de renfermé assaillit ses narines en même temps que de la poussière se soulevait du sol alors que l'air de dehors s'engouffrait dans la maison.

« **Bienvenue chez toi Naruto. Je crois que t'as un peu de ménage à faire mec.** » se dit le blondinet.

Un rire léger lui échappa et il entra dans sa nouvelle maison que lui avait léguée son père.

« **Je savais que c'était pas ton fort le ménage papa mais là t'as fait fort quand même !** » s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état des lieux.

Un grand sourire vint tout de même orner ses lèvres et Naruto remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche jusqu'au coude, près à récurer sa maison de fond en comble.

« **Eh bah c'est parti Naruto !** »

 _ **Diling Diling … Diling Diling … Diling- Tac**_

…

 _ **Diling Diling … Diling Diling … Diling- Tac**_

" **Mmmmh… L'est quelle heure ?** " fit la voix emprunte de sommeil de Naruto.

Le jeune homme sortit difficilement sa tête de l'oreiller pour regarder les chiffres digitaux sur l'écran de son réveil.

« **Oh merde j'suis en retard !** » s'exclama-t-il avant de rapidement sortir de son lit.

Naruto courut dans tous les sens dans toute sa maison pour trouver ses différentes affaires.

Il avait terminé son grand nettoyage hier soir très tard et était tombé de sommeil. Il avait quand même pensé à mettre son réveil mais étant tête en l'air, il avait oublié de mettre dans la même pièce son sac et ses affaires de cours ainsi que son uniforme.

« **Il** **y a pas tout qui peut être au même endroit hein ?! Sinon c'est pas drôle !** » râla-t-il d'ailleurs en trouvant finalement sa cravate noire sur le carrelage bleu de la salle de bain du haut.

Il finit de s'habiller puis avant de sortir se regarda rapidement dans le miroir.

Son nouveau lycée demandait le port d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon, d'une veste et d'une cravate noirs. Les chaussures quant à elles étaient blanches et noires.

Naruto fit une grimace en se voyant ainsi vêtu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, aimant les couleurs vives, et il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire à la cravate qui lui enserrait la gorge comme pas possible.

Naruto prit son sac qu'il passa sur son épaule, attrapa une tranche de brioche au passage puis quitta enfin sa maison. Il regarda sa montre et vit que pour le bus c'était loupé.

« **Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à courir.** » se dit-il.

Naruto arriva devant les grilles vertes du nouvel établissement où il allait étudier et jura lorsqu'il vit qu'elles étaient fermées. Il soupira et cala correctement son sac de cours dans son dos afin d'escalader les grilles l'empêchant de passer.

Il retomba à pieds joints derrière et se redressa rapidement pour courir à travers la cour déserte. Il entra dans le préau et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin d'atteindre la vie scolaire.

Naruto entra en trombe dans le bureau des surveillants qui le regardèrent d'un œil intrigué pour certains, sévères pour d'autres.

« **Bonjour** , souffla Naruto à bout de souffle, **Ex-… cusez-… moi. Chuis en retard.** »

Le blond se pencha en avant pour se mettre les mains sur les genoux.

« **Ca va aller jeune homme ?** lui demanda un homme.

- **Impec' !** » dit-il en levant un pouce levé en direction de derrière le comptoir.

Il reprit son souffle puis se redressa vivement quelques minutes plus tard et envoya un sourire étincelant aux surveillants.

« **Je peux avoir un billet de retard s'il vous plaît ?** » demanda-t-il poliment.

Le surveillant qui lui avait demandé si ça allait pouffa légèrement puis s'avança vers lui.

« **Tu m'as l'air d'être une pile électrique toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?** lui demanda-t-il en prenant un billet de retour en cours.

- **Naruto Uzumaki**. »

Le blond attendit que quelqu'un fasse une quelconque remarque à l'entente de son nom mais personne ne dit rien.

« **Quelle classe ?**

- **Aucune idée, je suis nouveau.**

\- **En retard le premier jour ? Bien joué.** »

Naruto laissa passer la remarque du surveillant au visage balafré de partout et regarda le surveillant aux cheveux bruns s'occupant de lui, regarder taper son nom de famille sur l'ordinateur sur leur bureau, cherchant sûrement dans quelle classe il était.

« **Tu es en terminale S 5. Ton premier cours est avec ton professeur principal Kakashi Hatake, professeur de physique-chimie en salle 308. Voilà** , le renseigna-t-il tout en lui tendant son billet blanc, **Je m'appelle Iruka bienvenue.** »

Il lui fit un gentil sourire et Naruto le lui rendit, bien qu'il était étonné que quelqu'un soit aussi gentil avec lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais été à part Jiraya après tout depuis qu'il était né.

Naruto se reprit rapidement puis courut jusqu'à sa salle. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. La porte s'ouvrit quand même, laissant place à un élève brun, aux yeux verts et à la peau mate.

« **Euh salut, c'est bien là la salle 308 avec Kakashi Hatake ?** demanda Naruto peu sûr de lui.

- **Regarde au-dessus de la porte. Tsss, imbécile.** » lui répondit l'adolescent.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le numéro au-dessus de la porte, vit bien le chiffre que le surveillant lui avait donné. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?** demanda d'un ton arrogant le brun.

- **Je suis dans ta classe. Tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plaît ?**

\- **Comme** **si un abruti comme toi pouvait entrer dans une école comme la notre.**

\- **T'as fini ton speech de monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul ?** » répondit Naruto avec le sourire.

Le brun en face de lui le regarda avec des yeux remplis de colère et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Naruto ne voulant pas l'écouter, passa simplement sous son bras afin d'entrer dans la salle.

« **Salut !** » fit-il joyeusement avant de se diriger vers la seule place de libre au fond de la salle.

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux et se fut à ce moment-là que leur professeur principal, en retard, décida d'entrer. Il arriva derrière le jeune homme avec qui Naruto s'était accroché.

« **Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites debout jeune homme ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter cinq minutes assis ? Eh bien elle va être longue cette année.** » déclara le professeur alors que le mec aux cheveux longs grognait dans sa barbe tout en allant s'asseoir, humilié.

Leur professeur, principal et de physique-chimie, était un homme devant avoir la vingtaine mais qui avait pourtant des cheveux blancs avec des reflets argentés. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange chez lui. Il portait également un masque blanc comme ceux que portaient les médecins dans les hôpitaux et aussi un bandeau cachant son œil gauche. Bizarre tout ça.

Naruto se pencha vers son camarade brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau blanche à côté de lui.

« **Eh dis, pourquoi à ton avis il se cache comme ça derrière un masque et un bandeau ?** demanda-t-il en chuchotant un sourire sur les lèvres, **tu crois qu'il a de grosses balafres comme le pion ?** »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais il le vit quand même sourire.

« **Ah bah ça va alors, vous êtes pas tous des cons arrogants dans ce lycée. J'ai eu un doute à cause de l'autre.**

- **Eh le blondinet au fond, tu la mets en veilleuse oui ?**

\- **Pardon m'sieur !** » s'exclama le dit « blondinet » en levant une main à l'intention du prof.

 _ **Driiiii**_

La sonnerie sonnant la moitié de la journée retentit et les élèves sortirent de leur classe afin d'aller manger.

Naruto sortit également, son sac de cours orange posé nonchalamment sur son épaule gauche. Il quitta le lycée, étant avec le reste de sa classe, libéré pour le reste de la journée.

« **Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ?** »

Naruto se retourna en entendant une voix familière dans son dos. Il sourit en coin en voyant le gars de ce matin.

« **On n'a pas fini ce matin**. » dit le mec aux yeux verts.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que le gars s'avançait.

« **Pour moi, t'as pas ta place ici.**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu me connais même pas.**

- **J'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir qu'il y a rien dans ton crâne** , cracha le mec.

\- **J'aime pas les gens comme toi qui jugent qu'à l'apparence.**

\- **Et moi j'aime pas les gens comme toi qui se croient tout permis**. »

Naruto le vit lever son poing et alors qu'il allait le toucher au visage, le blond le para de son propre bras enchaînant avec une clé de bras.

« **Putain lâche-moi tu me fais mal !** » se plaignit la « victime ».

Naruto le relâcha.

« **Fous-moi la paix maintenant. J'ai autant ma place que toi dans cet établissement.**

- **Un problème messieurs ?** »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers un surveillant.

« **Non non tout va bien.** » fit Naruto en souriant.

Le pion prit quand même le temps de regarder attentivement l'un après l'autre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le brun aux yeux verts s'en alla et Naruto récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé un peu plus loin pour ensuite prendre le chemin de l'arrêt de bus.

« **Naruto !** l'appela le surveillant.

- **Oui** **?** demanda d'un air innocent le blond en se retournant.

\- **J'ai tout vu.** »

Naruto se tendit alors d'un coup, une goutte de sueur ruisselant le long de sa tempe.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, bien que je vais tenir l'autre à l'œil. Mais dis-moi, j'ai étudié ton dossier comme je le fais avec tous les élèves et j'ai vu que tu cherchais du travail. Et j'aurais peut-être un truc pour toi.**

- **Cool c'est sympa mais ça dépend c'est quoi ?** demanda Naruto, se méfiant tout de même de ce type arrivant la bouche en cœur, c'était suspect même s'il avait l'air gentil et qu'il l'avait aidé ce matin.

\- **Un poste de videur dans une boîte. C'est bien payé et t'as des entrées gratuites.**

\- **Ah ouais ça pourrait être cool… Merci Iruka. Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

\- **Je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude de regarder les dossiers pour aider mes élèves au mieux.** »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire puis repartit en direction de l'établissement avant de lui avoir donné un bout de papier avec l'adresse de la boîte de nuit dessus.

Naruto sourit à son tour. Il regarda sa montre puis jura.

« **Putain je vais encore louper mon bus !** »

Il se mit alors à courir pour ne pas rater son car et une nouvelle fois, courir jusqu'à chez lui.

Pressé comme il était, il ne fit pas attention à un certain jeune homme ayant assisté aux deux scènes qui avait maintenant un sourire en coin.

Le soir même, Naruto se rendit à l'adresse indiquée sur la carte que lui avait passé Iruka. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts vestimentaires et était donc habillé d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur un tee-shirt plutôt moulant noir. Il avait un moment hésité à mettre une cravate et le fait que celle-ci lui avait laissé une désagréable sensation de strangulation autour du cou l'avait vite fait changé d'avis.

Le jeune homme blond passa devant les videurs en leur faisant un signe de tête, espérant bientôt se poster à cet endroit tout comme eux, et entra dans la boîte. Naruto s'arrêta un moment pour essayer de réfléchir à où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver le patron du club. Il obta rapidement pour le bar et marcha alors jusqu'au comptoir, se faufilant entre les corps collés entre eux, dansant les verres à la main, crépissant le plancher de la piste de danse d'alcool.

« **Salut, où est-ce que je peux trouver le patron s'teu plaît ?** demanda le blond en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour se faire correctement entendre du barman aux mystérieux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues.

- **Je vais la chercher**. » lui dit-il simplement et Naruto se questionna un moment sur le « la » qu'il avait entendu.

Il ne douta plus lorsqu'il vit une grande femme aux cheveux blonds noués en deux couettes lâches à forte poitrine comprimée dans une tunique grise enserrée d'une ceinture bleue tout comme son jean, perchée sur des talons compensés noirs.

« **C'est toi le gamin qui me demande ?** questionna-t-elle.

- **Ouaip. Bonjour m'dame, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un nouveau videur et je pense pouvoir faire l'affaire**. »

La femme blonde plissa les yeux et le détailla du regarda de haut en bas. Elle jugea sûrement qu'il pouvait avoir sa chance car elle reprit rapidement la parole.

« **Tu vois le gars bourré là-bas qui tapisse le sol d'alcool plus qu'il n'en boit ?**

- **Lequel ?** demanda Naruto d'un air blasé en avisant tous les types correspondant à la vague description.

\- **Rah** **celui aux cheveux bruns habillé d'une chemise rouge et qui arrête pas de gueuler !** s'exclama la blonde.

\- **Ah oui c'est bon je vois !**

\- **Vire-le-moi, c'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici et qu'il finit dans cet état. Dis-lui de ne plus revenir.** » lui donna la femme pour mission.

Naruto hocha simplement de la tête et se dirigea vers l'importun. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tapota sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

« **Ouais c'purkwoua ?**

- **Il faudrait que tu t'en ailles, tu déranges tout le monde** , déclara simplement le blond.

\- **Va te faire foutre connard**. »

Naruto fit alors un grand sourire au gars bien qu'il fut énervé au possible qu'on lui réponde ainsi alors qu'il avait été poli et lui chopa le bras pour ensuite le lui retourner dans son dos. Il le fit avancer à travers la foule de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte. Là, Naruto le lâcha mais ne put s'empêcher de le pousser en avant d'un coup de pied dans le dos pour le faire se rétamer sur le sol. Et là, à la lumière des lampadaires, il vit que cet homme bourré n'était en fait que le même type qui l'avait insulté ce matin au lycée.

« **Encore toi ?!** » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

« **Fiche le camp d'ici et n'y remets jamais plus les pieds.** » dit froidement Naruto avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la boîte. Il revint au comptoir et vit la patronne s'enfiler cul-sec un verre de saké. Cela ne devait pas être son premier car elle avait déjà les pommettes bien rouges.

« **Voilà** , fit le jeune homme blond en arrivant à côté d'elle.

- **Bien. T'es engagé** , lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- **C'est vrai ?!** s'exclama Naruto.

\- **Puisque j'te l'dis** , dit-elle en souriant, **Moi c'est Tsunade** , continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main que Naruto s'empressa de saisir afin de la serrer.

- **Moi c'est Naruto** , se présenta-t-il à son tour.

\- **Bienvenue Naruto ! Ton service se termine à minuit, après ça on parlera des différentes formalités.** » le prévint-elle avant de lui faire signe de circuler.

Le jeune homme blond rejoignit alors son nouveau poste auprès des deux hommes dans l'entrée à qui il avait fait signe tout à l'heure.

« **'lut les gars, moi c'est Naruto !** s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- **Salut mec, moi c'est Kotetsu et voici Izumo**. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis se mirent à discuter entre eux afin de faire passer le temps. Ils étaient de temps en temps coupés dans leur conversation par des clients qui entraient ou bien des personnes saoules à virer de la boîte comme l'avait fait Naruto un peu plus tôt.

« **Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.** » pensa Naruto alors qu'il faisait à nouveau sortir un homme ivre.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Naruto travaillait à l'Hokage, la boîte de nuit gérée par Tsunade, et tout le monde l'appréciait. En même temps, qui ne le pouvait pas alors que ce jeune homme blond était un des êtres les plus gentils que cette planète ait pu porter. Il souriait à longueur de temps et était d'une générosité improbable.

Bref, tout le monde aimait ce joyeux petit blond.

Cela faisait également un mois que le mec l'ayant embêté fortement, pour ne pas dire autre chose, dès la rentrée ne l'avait plus approché. Cependant, Kiba, le barman de l'Hokage qui était également dans sa classe, lui avait dit de faire attention car Shiro, ouais c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, allait agir lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins, quand il serait incapable de se défendre. Technique de fourbe quoi.

Et effectivement, en un mois, Naruto s'était fait quelques potes comme Kiba qui était toute aussi grande gueule que lui. Shikamaru, c'était le feignant de base, le premier qui les suivait quand ils séchaient les cours. Lee était hyperactif et le jeune homme blond était le seul qui voulait bien le suivre dans ses délires de « fougue de la jeunesse ». Quant à Chôji, un jeune homme bien portant, bien en chair, et qui était timide, était étonnamment celui qui faisait les meilleures blagues, Naruto finissait écroulé de rire au sol à chaque fois. Remarquez, c'est Naruto, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup non plus pour rigoler mais c'était quand même une des petites fiertés de notre châtain aux joues rondes.

Parmi ses nouveaux amis, il y avait aussi des filles. Comme Ino par exemple. Elle était l'amie d'enfance de Shikamaru et Chôji et également serveuse à l'Hokage. Naruto l'avait aidé alors qu'un énième client bourré lui avait mis la main aux fesses. Eh oui notre blondinet était un chevalier servant de ces dames. Ino était aussi grande gueule comme un homme mais également très coquette.

Elle était la seule fille du groupe mais cela ne la dérangeait pas malgré les rumeurs qu'on pouvait bien faire courir sur elle. Rumeurs qui énervaient ses amis mais qu'elle retenait à chaque fois pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent dans le bureau du principal par sa faute.

Il s'était également rapproché de Sasuke Uchiwa, le mec qui avait souri en coin à sa remarque sur leur professeur principal en début d'année après avoir eu peur que le lycée d'en lequel il était n'était qu'un lycée de con arrogant. Conclusion, et bah Sasuke était un con arrogant mais il était aussi sympa et ils se tapaient d'excellents délires ensemble quand le brun se débridait une fois tous les deux. Il avait appris que tout comme lui l'Uchiwa était orphelin mais il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails et le jeune homme blond avait compris et n'avait donc pas insisté.

En fait, ils habitaient tous les deux le même quartier et bien qu'ils s'entendent, cela n'allait pas plus loin parce que Sasuke avait quand même un sacré caractère de merde.

Bref, en un mois, Naruto avait réussi à se composer une parfaite petite vie normale de jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

Il était vingt-heure trente et notre blondinet préféré se rendait à son travail, chahutant avec Kiba et Ino sur le chemin. Comme ils y travaillaient tous les trois autant y aller tous ensemble.

Ils entrèrent par la porte de service et Ino les quitta, tournant à gauche, pour rejoindre le vestiaire des filles alors qu'eux prenaient le couloir de droite, poussant la porte de la pièce réservée aux hommes. Les deux arrivants saluèrent leurs collègues se préparant puis commencèrent également à se changer, enfilant la tenue de barman pour Kiba, Naruto retirant uniquement son sweat orange pour enfiler une chemise blanche par-dessus son tee-shirt noir. Bah oui, un sweat orange pour un videur, on avait vu plus effrayant.

Les deux hommes prêts, ils quittèrent le vestiaire et se rendirent en salle afin d'aider à nettoyer avant que les premiers clients n'arrivent.

Une fois que la foule envahissait la piste de danse, on ne se rendait plus compte à quel point en réalité cette salle était grande mais tout le personnel de la boîte pouvait vous le confirmer car ils y en passaient du temps à le nettoyer ce parquet et ce carrelage plus imbibé d'alcool que de produits détergeant !

Naruto, serpillère à la main, s'essuya son front commençant à perler de sueur et finit son côté après sa mini pause.

« **Pfiou ! J'ai enfin fini** **!** » s'exclama-t-il en ramenant le balai dans son seau afin de l'essorer.

Kiba et Ino ne tardèrent pas à terminer à leur tour et les trois amis s'assirent à une table propre en attendant que tout le monde finisse. Cependant le brun se leva après seulement cinq minutes pour aller préparer des cocktails afin de prendre de l'avance et éviter de finir débordé bien qu'il ait trois collègues pour l'épauler dans sa tâche.

Les deux blonds se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Tenten, une des barmen, vint s'asseoir avec eux. Naruto l'aimait bien mais sans plus. Ils ne se parlaient que de temps en temps quoi.

« **Salut** , fit la jeune femme en souriant.

- **Hey 'Ten, comment ça va ?** » demanda joyeusement la blonde.

Et une nouvelle conversation débuta jusqu'à ce que la directrice ne les interrompe.

« **Hep vous trois-là ! Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire ! A vos postes !** beugla la patronne.

- **Chef oui chef !** » s'exclamèrent en retour les trois coupables.

Tsunade en réalité ne les engueulait pas vraiment. C'était juste pour la forme. Mais les trois jeunes gens ne cherchèrent pas non plus à tester l'autorité de la femme blonde. Tenten passa alors derrière le comptoir en sautant par-dessus. Ino prit un plateau noir et le cala sous son bras, s'adossant au comptoir le temps que les premiers clients arrivent. Il ne valait mieux pas s'asseoir sinon cela pouvait chauffer pour ses oreilles, elle avait déjà testé croyait là. Et encore ce jour-là, encore heureux qu'elle était malade car du coup la patronne avait été légèrement plus compréhensive. Naruto, quant à lui, rejoignit les deux autres videurs à l'extérieur.

« **Salut les mecs comment ça va ?** » leur demanda-t-il.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et plus les heures passaient plus la boîte se remplissait comme tous les soirs.

Jusque là Naruto avait dû sortir trois mecs bourrés, avait empêché cinq mineures de rentrer et avait cassé la gueule à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années un peu trop collant auprès de jeunes gens aussi bien filles que garçons. Le jeune homme blond regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles affichaient vingt-trois heures trente-et-une. A cette heure-ci généralement tout était calme.

« Généralement » car évidemment, alors qu'il pensait cela, Kiba lui gueula de, je cite, « ramener ses fesses de blond ». Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant tout comme Kotetsu et Izumo. Il se dépêcha cependant tout de même de se diriger vers l'exception qui confirmait la règle de « à onze heures tout est calme ».

La personne qu'il vit alors là en train de se battre le laissa bouche bée un instant. Il se reprit quand même vite avant que le type se faisant agressé ne finisse le nez en sang en plus des beaux bleus qu'il avait déjà sur le visage. Naruto choppa le bras de l'adolescent s'apprêtant à mettre une nouvelle droite au type, qui maintenant qu'il était face à la situation, ne paraissait pas bien frais.

« **Lâche-moi !** » hurla alors l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Naruto ne dit rien et le conduisit simplement jusqu'à la sortie tout en le maintenant correctement contre lui alors que le mec se débattait et c'était qu'il avait de la force bien qu'il fût fin.

Une fois dehors, le blond laissa s'échapper le jeune homme qui se retourna vers lui, le visage froissé de colère.

« **Putain mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé lui péter sa gueule à ce connard !**

- **Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est interdit par la loi ?** répondit sarcastiquement Naruto, **Il a fait quoi pour que tu perdes ton célèbre sang froid d'Uchiwa ?** »

Sasuke, car c'était bien lui, souffla un bon coup avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« **Il m'a insulté de « pédale »…** »

Naruto, surpris, ne dit rien.

« **Et c'est juste pour ça que t'as pété un câble ? Putain t'as bu combien de bouteilles pour en arriver là ?** » se moqua gentiment le blond qui savait que l'Uchiwa tenait bien l'alcool.

Sasuke rit légèrement.

« **J'avoue, je me suis lâché. Mais même, je suis toujours sensible sur ce sujet…** avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- **Ah bon ?**

\- **Ouais…**

\- **Pourquoi ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto qui était sûr, un jour sa curiosité le perdrait.

\- **Si je te dis que c'est parce que c'est vrai, je suis une pédale, tu réagis comment ?** répondit agressivement Sasuke.

\- **Je te dis que t'es pas une pédale mais que t'es homosexuel et que je m'en fous royalement. Tu restes quand même un royal emmerdeur qui peut être de temps en temps sympa.** » répondit sincèrement Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils de méfiance mais bon il savait bien que le blond était sincère et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui alors l'Uchiwa lui sourit en retour.

« **Merci Naruto.**

- **Mais de rien**. »

Et Sasuke tomba dans les pommes. Naruto ne comprit pas de suite ce soudain revirement de situation et mit un temps avant de réagir. Il réussit à rattraper le brun avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le goudron et resta là un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il regarda Sasuke et remarqua grâce à la lumière des lampadaires que celui-ci avait de belles joues bien roses.

« **Oh le con.** » lâcha Naruto.

Le jeune homme gueula pour appeler les deux videurs et ce fut Izumo qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« **Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, dis-le à la vieille.**

- **Ca va aller ?**

\- **Ouais t'inquiètes**. »

Naruto se leva en portant Sasuke dans ses bras comme une princesse.

« **Tu serais en train de me tabasser si tu voyais comment je te porte**. » ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute.

Izumo partit dès qu'il vit Naruto entrer dans sa voiture côté conducteur après l'avoir aidé à allonger l'Uchiwa sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune homme blond démarra à fond de cale et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas dépasser les limites de vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne l'hôpital.

Là, il se dépêcha de sortir Sasuke de la voiture tout en faisant attention à lui. Le brun lui en voudrait de lui avoir fait des bleus en plus. Il entra dans l'hôpital et une femme laissa échapper un cri en voyant l'état de son ami dans ses bras. Ce fut comme ça que la dame de l'accueil le remarqua et aussitôt appela un médecin.

Sasuke fut rapidement prit en charge, laissant Naruto s'effondrer sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

« **Putain je déteste les hôpitaux**. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un plafond blanc qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Il les cligna donc plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'habituer à la lumière rendue vive à cause du blanc. Il se redressa ensuite difficilement avant de se frotter le visage, se faisant mal au passage alors qu'il appuyait sur les hématomes laissés sur sa peau.

« **Et c'est à cette heure-là qu'on s'réveille ?** »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix, surpris. Il était perdu. Naruto le remarqua et lui sourit gentiment.

« **Tu es à l'hôpital. Ton frère est parti chercher des boissons chaudes et des trucs à manger. Et j'ai appelé le médecin, il va pas tarder. Bref, comment tu te sens ?**

- **Perdu**.

\- **Ca j'avais remarqué** , répondit Naruto avec un petit rire dans la voix.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?**

\- **Tu te souviens de quoi ?**

\- **Je sais que j'ai beaucoup pu. Que j'ai perdu les pédales lorsque justement on m'a insulté de pédale. Que j'ai commencé à tabasser ce mec. Tu m'as sorti de la boîte. Je t'ai avoué que je suis gay et tu as bien réagi et après c'est le trou noir** , déclara Sasuke d'une traite.

\- **Putain c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant dis donc** , dit Naruto réellement estomaqué.

\- **Andouille !** » s'exclama Sasuke bien qu'il ait un sourire en coin.

Naruto rit un peu mais reprit son sérieux en voyant que le brun voulait vraiment savoir. Les Uchiwa aiment savoir. Le blond rit intérieurement à sa remarque puis commença :

« **Tu t'es évanoui donc je t'ai amené à l'hôpital. On t'a de suite prit en charge. J'ai appelé ton frère et il est venu de suite. Les médecins t'ont ausculté pendant une heure. Au début ils pensaient que tu faisais un coma éthylique. Tu veux pas savoir la tête qu'Itachi a tirée quand ils ont dit ça. Et finalement, à un moment tu t'es mis à bouger comme si t'étais endormi alors ils se sont penchés sur autre chose. Bref, tu as une excellente maîtrise de ton corps parce qu'ils ont dit que ton petit séjour chez les pommes était la conséquence des coups que t'as reçus et de l'alcool**. »

Sasuke hocha juste la tête et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'entra Itachi dans la chambre. Il posa rapidement ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table de chevet et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto choisit cet instant pour se lever et partir, décidant de les laisser seuls. Il fit un vague geste de la main à Sasuke qui le lui rendit d'un regard puis sortit de la chambre.

Naruto soupira de soulagement une fois dehors et il sentit enfin dans son estomac cette boule d'angoisse se desserrer.

« **Bon ça c'est fait !** » s'exclama le blond, son sourire de nouveau peint sur ses lèvres.

Il sortit de l'hôpital, enfin, et retourna chez lui afin de prendre une bonne petite douche. Il regarda sa montre. Neuf heures du matin. On est quel jour ?

Naruto laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

« **On est samedi !** »

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Naruto ouvrit un œil. Hein ? Qu'est qui passe ? N'entendant plus rien, il referma son œil embrumé de sommeil.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Eh merde.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

« **Ouais ça va j'arrive.** » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Le jeune homme blond, après être rentré de l'hôpital et après avoir pris une petite douche s'était ensuite allongé sur son lit dans le but de faire une petite sieste d'une heure ou deux. Au vu de la couleur du ciel, il avait dû dormir plus d'une heure ou deux.

En effet, le soleil commençait à se coucher et quand il tourna sa tête vers la cuisine, il vit par la fenêtre, que de côté-ci, la nuit était déjà tombée.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Naruto, qui s'était mis à genoux sur son lit le temps de se réveiller, ce qu'il n'était toujours pas, se redressa totalement et descendit de son lit sans faire attention au fait qu'il ne portait qu'un jogging s'arrêtant à ses genoux. Il avait retiré son tee-shirt pendant son sommeil comme il avait eu trop chaud.

Le blond se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée tout en se frottant l'œil gauche d'une main fermée et quand il ouvrit il tomba sur Sasuke s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

Le brun resta un moment interdit en voyant Naruto dans cet état.

« **Je t'ai réveillé ?** » demanda-t-il comme si cela ne paraissait pas évident.

C'est pour cela que le blond décida de ne pas répondre, ayant déjà une phrase bien placée en tête, et se décala seulement pour laisser entrer le nouveau venu.

Sasuke hésita un moment mais entra quand même.

Il commença à regarder discrètement un peu partout dans la maison du blond. Elle était grande, spacieuse et bien rangée ce qui parut l'étonner mais il ne dit rien. Etonnamment, il sentait que Naruto ne semblait pas de bonne humeur au réveil.

« **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?** » tenta de demander gentiment le dit blond.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui.

« **Euh non c'est bon merci. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste passer pour te remercier. Les médecins m'ont dit que s'ils avaient réfuté le coma éthylique c'était parce qu'un peu plus longtemps et je plongeais réellement dedans. Alors merci Naruto. De ma part et aussi de la part de mon frère. Il aurait voulu venir mais je lui ai dit que je voulais y aller seul…**

- **Pourquoi seul ?** interrogea Naruto qui ne l'avait pas interrompu pour l'instant.

\- **Parce que je voulais m'assurer que ce que je t'ai dit restera entre nous deux. J'assume ma sexualité mais c'est personnel et je ne veux pas que tout le monde non plus le sache parce que si toi tu t'en fiches, tout le monde n'a pas ta mentalité et ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'essuierai des remarques. J'en ai rien à faire, ça ne m'atteint plus maintenant mais c'est juste chiant. Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et je te remercie aussi de m'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise hier en me retenant de tabasser plus encore le mec.** »

Naruto était étonné de recevoir autant d'éloges de la part du brun qui avait plutôt l'habitude de l'insulter de tous les noms, ce qu'il lui rendait. Comme sonné, il ne put que lui répondre :

« **Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont trafiqué le cerveau parce que depuis que t'es réveillé tu parles. Ou sinon ce sont les résidus d'alcool qui te délient la langue ?** s'interrogea Naruto avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- **T'es con**. » dit simplement Sasuke en laissant échappant un léger rire.

Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, le bleu céruléen des yeux de Naruto dans le noir charbon de ceux de Sasuke. Ils se regardaient simplement sans nécessairement faire passer un message ou autre.

Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui reprit pied dans la réalité le premier et qui retira la main de sa poche de jogging pour venir la passer dans ses cheveux alors que des mèches venaient se faufiler devant ses yeux ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

« **Je dirai rien évidemment.**

- **Cool, merci.**

\- **Là** **c'est le Sasuke que je connais !** » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer en pointant du doigt de chaque main, les bras tendus, Sasuke.

Les deux rirent légèrement.

« **Tu restes manger avec moi ?** » l'invita ensuite Naruto, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke hocha de la tête acceptant l'invitation, le même sourire peint sur les siennes.

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent donc ensemble, discutant le temps que Naruto prépare leur repas, Sasuke sur un haut tabouret devant le comptoir d'un petit bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Le dîner consommé, ils avaient joué à un jeu vidéo et comme il était tard et que Sasuke avait loupé son dernier train, le brun avait appelé son grand frère pour lui dire qu'il restait finalement dormir chez son ami blond.

Ils passèrent une super soirée. Ils regardèrent un film et se marrèrent bien en voyant à quel point c'était niais et finirent par éteindre la télé pour se mettre à discuter tout simplement.

Mais Sasuke, tombant de fatigue comme il n'était pas entièrement remis, parti vite se coucher laissant Naruto faire la vaisselle comme le blond craignait de ne pas la faire le lendemain.

« **Bonne nuit Sasuke**. » souffla simplement Naruto alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre d'ami sur un Uchiwa déjà blotti dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours et les semaines avaient passé depuis cette soirée et Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rendus compte que de ce moment était née le début d'une belle et forte amitié.

Les deux adolescents se sentaient plus proches. Ils se comprenaient sans qu'il n'y ait forcément besoin de paroles.

Et quelqu'un avait bien remarqué ce rapprochement…

La sonnerie du lycée retentit dans tout l'établissement et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Naruto, qui jusque là attendait assis à même le sol, adossé au mur, lisant des mangas, se releva lorsqu'il vit la porte de la salle d'à côté s'ouvrir. Cependant la personne qu'il guettait ne vint pas tout de suite et il ne put retenir un sourire quand lorsqu'il se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte il vit Sasuke discuter avec le professeur.

Naruto en profita pour le détailler de haut en bas du regard. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée et le jeune homme blond était étonné de voir la cravate noire toujours correctement mise autour de son cou. Sasuke devait être le seul élève qui ne se sentait pas oppressé par le lien de tissu autour de sa gorge. Sa chemise blanche était également bien boutonnée. Le jeune homme blond soupira de désespoir en se faisant toutes ces remarques. Sasuke était Sasuke. Un jeune homme maniaque qui devait toujours être propre sur lui-même, impeccable et parfait. Naruto sourit. Sasuke était un vrai Uchiwa.

En parlant du loup, le jeune homme brun termina enfin sa conversation avec l'adulte et rangea son livre dans son sac, passant ensuite la bandoulière autour de son torse, la besace venant se cogner contre sa hanche. Il salua une dernière fois son professeur puis sortit de la salle de cours.

Naruto le vit sourire lorsqu'il le remarqua, l'attendant encore contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« **Un problème Uzumaki ?** demanda Sasuke d'un ton qu'il voulait provocateur.

- **Absolument aucun Uchiwa. On y va ou sa royale majesté a encore des choses à effectuer ?** » interrogea Naruto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La dite « majesté » laissa échapper un rire et Naruto se redressa pour venir marcher aux côtés du brun.

Ils se mirent à discuter de leur journée et de diverses choses tout en rejoignant les grilles du lycée où Kiba et Ino attendaient leur ami blond avant d'aller travailler comme tous les soirs.

En voyant cette scène, une certaine personne sourit d'un air malsain et alors qu'il était caché dans l'ombre afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les jeunes gens, il tourna le dos à ce spectacle pour rejoindre une ruelle sombre.

« **Je vais bientôt pouvoir me venger**. »

Et un rire se répercuta contre les pierres froides de la rue non fréquentée.

« **Hey Naruto ça va ?** »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Kiba et hocha de la tête alors qu'il prenait le plateau noir rempli de boissons qu'il lui tendait.

Ce soir Naruto était serveur. Les premiers examens avaient été passés par les nombreux étudiants de la ville et les jeunes adultes venaient fêter la fin de cette semaine d'enfer à l'Hokage. La boîte était donc bondée ce soir et le jeune homme blond avait été réquisitionné pour aider les serveurs et serveuses qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tellement les commandes affluaient.

Cependant le nouveau serveur ne se sentait pas bien ce soir. Et oui, cela arrivait même à notre blondinet de tomber malade et cela était même normal comme nous étions encore en plein hiver.

Le jeune homme avait donc besoin de faire de fréquentes pauses comme sa tête lui tournait.

Naruto se dirigea vers les différentes tables et déposa les verres devant chaque client. Il leur fit un petit sourire puis repartit vers le bar pour distribuer une nouvelle tournée.

Deux heures passèrent et l'état de Naruto s'empirait au fil des minutes. Et alors qu'il trébuchait une nouvelle fois, échappant le verre qu'il avait dans la main, heureusement vide, et le faisant s'éclater en mille morceaux, Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

Le blond commença à ramasser les bouts de verre, s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'il embêtait pour cela et la patronne soupira avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et en avisant le visage exténué de son, plus si nouveau que ça, employé lui ordonna :

« **Prends une pause Naruto. Tu n'en peux plus.**

- **Pardon Tsunade…** »

Elle lui frappa la tête et lui prit les morceaux de verre des mains avant de le pousser d'une main dans le dos vers la sortie afin qu'il aille prendre l'air.

Naruto ne se fit alors pas prier et poussa la porte de la sortie. L'air de cette fin de mois de janvier lui sauta au visage et cela lui fit un bien fou comme il devait sûrement être brûlant de fièvre. Il s'appuya contre un mur, posa sa tête sur le béton et leva la tête vers le ciel pour recevoir la neige froide qui commençait à tomber sur son visage. Et il soupira, fermant les yeux afin de se détendre.

Il resta là un moment, ne réfléchissant à rien, profitant juste du froid qui pour l'instant lui faisait un bien fou. Il savait pourtant que dans quelques heures cela se traduirait en bon rhume comme il n'était qu'en petite chemise et tee-shirt.

Alors qu'il était en train de se dire qu'il allait peut-être falloir rendre visite au médecin, il entendit des bruits de pas. Naruto rouvrit alors les yeux, tournant la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir alors que Shiro se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

« **Putain mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?** soupira le blond en reposant sa tête contre le béton.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air en très bonne forme mon ami**. », susurra en retour son interlocuteur.

En entendant cette phrase, Naruto se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. Il resta appuyé contre le mur mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il était malade et il savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas une coïncidence si Shiro se repointait à ce moment-là.

Soudain il entendit l'homme bouger et courir vers lui. Il se redressa mais étant affaiblit il ne put empêcher le brun en face de lui de le prendre par le col de ses vêtements pour le bloquer contre le mur.

« **Ne me prends pas de haut comme ça connard !** » lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Naruto tourna la tête pour échapper à la bouche de cet homme car son haleine empestait l'alcool. Et il ne put évidemment s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à son attaquant.

« **Putain tu pues de la gueule mec. Tu sais ce que c'est une brosse à dent ou le dentifrice ?** »

Se dut être à cause de ce commentaire que Shiro péta les plombs et leva son poing pour le frapper une première fois au visage.

Naruto retint son cri de douleur mais comme son agresseur avait tapé dans la tempe, il vit des étoiles ajoutées à celles qu'il voyait déjà à cause de la fièvre.

Il redressa tout de même la tête parce qu'un Uzumaki ne baisse jamais les bras devant l'adversaire et il put alors voir le deuxième coup qu'il allait se prendre.

Mais jamais il ne se le prit car Shiro reçut un caillou dans le crâne. L'homme ivre se retourna vivement, lâchant Naruto et vit Sasuke en train de jouer avec des pierres.

« **C'est toi qui m'a lancé ça ?!** hurla Shiro.

- **Bravo Sherlock, t'es perspicace comme mec toi**. » répondit d'un air méprisant le brun.

L'agresseur de Naruto vit alors rouge et se rua tout en criant vers Sasuke. Ce fut alors le sang de Naruto qui ne fit qu'un tour.

Le jeune homme blond, complètement sonné laissa son ami envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du mec ivre ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

Shiro se redressa ses bras tenant l'endroit touché. Il détala cependant rapidement en voyant le regard noir de Sasuke juste devant lui.

L'homme ivre parti, l'Uchiwa rejoint rapidement son ami blond qui était tombé au sol.

« **Hey Naruto ça va ?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

- **Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu voies bien que non.** » chuchota Naruto avant de basculer en avant.

Sasuke le rattrapa et il remarqua immédiatement la température corporelle trop élevée de son ami.

« **T'es brûlant de fièvre !** » s'exclama-t-il.

L'Uchiwa passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, le maintenant contre lui, alors que son autre main venait redresser la tête blonde. Naruto était à peine conscient bien qu'il ait encore les yeux ouverts.

« **Je t'emmène chez moi et notre médecin va t'ausculter**. »

Le jeune homme blond comprit et hocha brièvement de la tête pour le signaler à son porteur. Il se dégagea ensuite de l'emprise de son ami.

« **Oh qu'est-ce tu fais ?** s'exclama Sasuke.

- **Je vais prévenir Tsunade que je rentre**. »

Il fit un pas en avant et en se sentant tomber en avant, il se rattrapa rapidement au mur. L'ayant aussi vu prêt à chuter, le brun se plaça à côté de lui.

« **Non tu viens avec moi, on va juste prévenir le videur et c'est tout. Si tu retournes dans la boîte tu vas définitivement t'évanouir**. »

Naruto ne s'entêta pas plus et hocha la tête, laissant Sasuke passer de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite passer le sien autour de ses épaules.

Ils se mirent doucement en marche, prévinrent Kotetsu qui demanda de faire passer le message jusqu'à Tsunade à une serveuse qui passait puis les deux adolescents rejoignirent la voiture du blond, Sasuke n'en n'ayant pas encore et étant venu avec un ami.

« **Profites, t'es le premier que je laisse conduire ma Kyubi d'amour**. » chuchota difficilement Naruto en souriant ce qui réconforta le brun sur son état comme il était encore capable de plaisanter bien qu'il ait du mal à parler.

Sasuke l'installa à côté de lui pour garder un œil sur son ami. Il appela le médecin entre temps et quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uchiwa celui-ci était déjà arrivé. Il put donc l'aider à sortir Naruto de la voiture et l'examina dès que le blond fut allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami.

Itachi avait rapidement été tenu au courant, lui qui s'était demandé pourquoi le médecin familial débarquait chez lui à cette heure de la nuit.

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas longtemps et un quart d'heure plus tard, l'homme sortit de la chambre.

« **Comment va-t-il ?** demanda de suite Sasuke.

- **Il va bien. Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe mais il a sûrement trop attendu avant de prendre du repos. Il doit rester au chaud et dormir.**

- **Merci beaucoup monsieur Sarutobi**. » dit Itachi tout en raccompagnant le médecin à la porte.

Sasuke, lui, entra dans la chambre d'ami. Il tomba alors sur un Naruto profondément endormi. Il sourit et prit la chaise de bureau pour l'installer juste à côté du lit et il lui prit la main.

« **'spèce de banane. Il y a bien que toi pour attendre de te reposer jusqu'à pratiquement en tomber dans les pommes** , le gronda le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu tiens à lui hein ?** demanda Itachi derrière lui, s'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- **Ouais. On est un peu pareil tous les deux…** », répondit Sasuke en souriant d'un air triste.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé durant ce rapprochement et chacun s'était confié à l'autre. Chacun connaissait l'histoire de l'autre. Du moins les grandes lignes…

« **Ne te couche pas trop tard**. » dit simplement Itachi avant de quitter la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke resta là un moment puis se leva pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, fermant correctement la porte derrière lui et laissant se reposer son ami.

Il soupira une énième fois en se rappelant la soirée, mais en ayant également un sourire aux lèvres.

« **Mais quelle banane**. » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain quand Naruto se réveilla, il se sentait mieux mais étrangement il avait mal à la tête plus particulièrement à une de ses tempes. Il se la massa donc de deux doigts tout en s'extirpant des draps. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était qu'en tee-shirt et caleçon. Il rougit légèrement en se souvenant que c'était Sasuke qui avait aidé le vieil homme à le dévêtir. Il se tapota les joues pour faire partir les rougeurs puis posa ses deux pieds à terre, tendant une main vers le mur, l'empêchant de tomber une fois qu'il serait debout comme il commençait à dangereusement tanguer.

Ce fut en effet ce qu'il se passa mais ça l'était moins que la vieille et Naruto en sourit. Il marcha alors tout en s'aidant du mur jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour tomber sur Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris tous les deux ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur l'autre. Ils pouffèrent ensuite et se détendirent.

« **Ca va mieux ?** lui demanda alors son ami brun.

- **Beaucoup mieux ouais même si je suis encore un peu fatigué. Et j'ai un peu mal à la tête aussi. Franchement je sais pas pourquoi** », fit Naruto d'un ton ironique.

Sasuke rit légèrement, content de voir son ami en meilleur forme.

« **Suis-moi je vais te donner un antidouleur**. » lui dit-il en se détournant, prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Naruto le suivit alors tout en regardant d'un air émerveillé la maison de son ami. Elle était plus grande que la sienne et on sentait le luxe suinter de n'importe quel objet.

« **Ta maison est très belle** , dit Naruto le souffle coupé par tant de richesse.

- **Merci. Je ne l'aime pas trop. Elle est trop impersonnelle si je puis dire** , répondit-il naturellement et Naruto en fut d'ailleurs surpris.

\- **Bonjour. Bien dormi ?** lui demanda Itachi en le voyant arriver avec son frère.

\- **Oui merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça hier soir** , s'excusa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- **Ne t'excuses pas voyons**. » le rassura le grand frère de son ami en lui souriant gentiment.

L'aîné des Uchiwa lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Naruto s'empressa de le faire alors qu'il sentait que ses jambes étaient encore aussi molles que de la guimauve. Sasuke qui était parti fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, revint vers lui tout en présentant un verre d'eau et deux comprimés rouges et blancs.

« **Tiens**.

- **Merci Sas'**. »

Naruto prit ce que lui tendait le brun et avala les cachets d'une traite.

« **Que prends-tu pour petit-déjeuner Naruto ? Lait ou café ?** demanda Itachi.

- **Ah euh je –**

\- **Si tu dis que tu veux rien et que tu ne veux pas nous déranger, je t'arrache la langue clair ?** le menaça gentiment Sasuke en appuyant son doigt sur sa joue.

\- **Rah ça va c'est bon !** râla Naruto tout en rougissant, **merci c'est gentil. Je prendrai bien du lait s'il te plaît** , demanda-t-il en fusillant Sasuke du regard.

\- **Je t'apporte ça** , dit Itachi en regardant son frère et son invité se disputer gentiment tout en souriant.

\- **T'es chiant je pouvais très bien rentrer chez moi !**

\- **Non tu restes ! T'es encore malade et t'es capable de quand même aller travailler alors tu restes ici pour qu'on te surveille 'spèce de sale gosse !**

\- **C'est** **moi le sale gosse ? Si je suis ton invité tu devrais pas me parler comme ça hôte indigne !** »

Itachi ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Les deux adolescents cessèrent alors de se chamailler et tournèrent vivement leur tête vers l'aîné des Uchiwa.

« **Ca ne va pas grand frère ?** demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

- **Vous me faites penser à un vieux couple tous les deux** », répondit Itachi après s'être calmé.

La réaction fut immédiate et les deux jeunes gens rougirent d'un coup faisant repartir le rire du grand frère.

Une fois remis de sa crise de rire, Itachi quitta finalement la cuisine sous le regard fusillant et très noir de son petit frère, ce qui fit de nouveau ricaner l'aîné amenant une tête blasée chez le brun aux cheveux courts.

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait commencé à tremper des tranches de brioche confiturées dans son lait au chocolat.

Sasuke le regarda faire, toujours son air de désespéré de la vie sur le visage.

« **Bah quoi ?** » fit intelligemment le blond en le voyant.

Un soupir lui répondit et Sasuke lui tourna le dos, se préparant à son tour son bol, afin de cacher son petit sourire.

« **Banane**. » dit-il simplement ce qui fit une nouvelle fois partir Naruto au quart de tour.

Après le petit-déjeuner et une petite douche les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme brun. Ils s'assirent sur le lit puis s'observèrent un moment en silence sans savoir quoi se dire.

Naruto, mal à l'aise, éclata de rire devant la situation.

Sasuke le rejoignit bientôt et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Quand ils ne surent plus quoi se dire, le silence revint mais cette fois-ci il était beaucoup moins gênant. Les deux adolescents se sourirent puis se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés pendant leur conversation. Sasuke en rougit doucement tout en regardant Naruto.

Le blond sourit de plus belle en voyant les joues du brun se colorer.

« **T'es beau quand tu rougis**. » lui dit-il alors sans réfléchir.

Sasuke devint alors tout rouge et Naruto sursauta, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il réalisa également que cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça de complimenter son ami car il disait la vérité. Et alors que le brun lui chuchotait un « merci » tout timide, le jeune homme blond lui fit un grand sourire.

« **De rien !** »

Sasuke lui sourit en retour, les joues toujours un peu colorées.

Et là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit ce qui leur arriva.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étant regardé une nouvelle fois les yeux dans les yeux sentirent leurs visages se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient tous les deux attirés par l'autre. Alors comme au ralenti, Naruto cueillit doucement les lèvres de Sasuke des siennes pour commencer un baiser empli de tendresse, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Mais les paupières s'abaissèrent rapidement alors que les mains du blond venaient trouver les joues du brun pour les caresser lentement.

Le baiser dura un bon petit moment et les deux adolescents se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Ils n'osaient pas briser ce silence, ayant tous les deux peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir l'autre. Comme lorsqu'on fait un geste brusque devant un animal.

Mais Sasuke se lança. Parce que des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Naruto ne répondit pas et le brun put voir dans ses yeux qu'il se posait la même question envers lui-même.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis Naruto bougea pour se lever.

« **Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi Sas'…** » murmura-t-il en regardant le jeune homme brun.

Il vit de la tristesse passer dans les orbes noirs et il ne sut comment agir. Il aurait bien aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui dire qu'il n'allait pas s'éloigner de lui mais Naruto décida de ne rien faire pour ne pas faire de mal à ce jeune homme en réalité sensible.

Alors le jeune homme blond sortit de la chambre de l'adolescent et partit dans le salon pour remercier Itachi de l'avoir si bien accueilli mais qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, ayant trop profité de leur hospitalité. Itachi ne dit rien et regarda juste Naruto avec des yeux surpris d'un tel « revirement de situation » et il se douta alors que quelque chose s'était passé avec son petit frère.

De l'inquiétude naquit alors dans le cœur de l'adulte mais il attendit que le jeune homme blond parte de chez lui pour aller voir dans quel état était son petit frère.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et le trouva assis contre la fin de son lit, une jambe croisée sur le matelas tandis que l'autre était dans le vide. Il semblait être en train de réfléchir.

Itachi s'avança jusqu'à lui et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Naruto un peu plus tôt. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son petit frère, faisant dévier son regard pensif vers lui.

« **Hey… Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

- **On s'est embrassé**. » dit simplement Sasuke sans la moindre émotion.

Itachi ne parut pas surpris car il se doutait que c'était quelque chose de ce genre-là qui avait fait partir le blond.

« **Et tu regrettes ?**

- **Non mais lui on dirait que si !** » craqua le brun alors qu'une petite larme roulait sur sa joue.

Itachi le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras et Sasuke se blottit contre son grand frère qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante. Le plus grand se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?**

- **Je sais pas… Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que tu me demandes mais je sais que je l'aime bien. Beaucoup même. Et c'est ça depuis qu'il m'a sauvé…**

\- **Mon Sasuke vire fleur bleue** , se moqua gentiment son aîné.

\- **Banane** , répondit-il simplement.

\- **Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de Naruto de fuir comme ça. Je pense qu'il est parti pour réfléchir, pour ne pas te faire de mal.**

\- **Toi aussi tu vires fleur bleue**. » dit Sasuke d'une voix absente, ne sachant quoi dire.

Les deux frères restèrent un moment dans cette position puis ils décidèrent de sortir faire quelques courses.

Sasuke espérait juste une chose de la part de Naruto, c'était qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Parce que le jeune homme brun aimait beaucoup ce que dégageait le blond. C'était comme s'il auréolait de bienveillance.

Naruto poussa la porte de sa maison et monta dans sa chambre pour venir s'affaler sur son lit, sa tête dans son coussin.

« **Rah mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ?** » se lamenta-t-il.

Il prit son oreiller dans ses bras puis se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Il soupira longuement puis tenta de réfléchir à pourquoi il avait embrassé Sasuke Uchiwa.

« **Bon alors, que ressens-tu Naruto lorsque tu es en présence de Sasuke ?** se demanda-t-il à lui-même, **eh bien, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour enlever cette tristesse qu'il a dans les yeux. J'ai envie de faire attention à lui, d'être là pour lui, d'être celui qui le ferait sourire et d'être celui qui sécherait ses larmes**. »

Naruto laissa passer un silence puis reprit en chuchotant, comme s'il se faisait une confidence à lui-même :

« **Et je le trouve beau… Je suis pas amoureux c'est sûr mais je sais que je l'aime beaucoup… Mais lui il doit me détester maintenant…** » finit par soupirer le blond.

Il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle était un mélange de colère envers lui-même, de tristesse de ne pas être resté parce que c'est sûr, maintenant, tout est perdu, et de culpabilité parce que Sasuke devait être déçu de son comportement.

Naruto se mit sur un côté et serra son coussin contre lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. La nuit portait conseil. Même si là il faisait jour.

Sasuke revint chez lui avec son frère les bras chargés de sacs de course. Ils posèrent tout sur la table de la cuisine puis se mirent à ranger chaque chose à sa place.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit et Sasuke sortit le portable de sa poche pour voir qui l'appelait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant « **Naruto… 3** » s'afficher sur son écran.

« **C'est qui ?** » demanda alors Itachi en n'entendant pas son petit frère décrocher.

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer puis décrocha alors que la dernière intonation se faisait entendre.

« **Allô** **?**

- **Hey…** , fit Naruto.

\- **Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?** demanda franchement le brun d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas voulu aussi sèche.

\- **Je… Excuse-moi pour être parti si vite tout à l'heure Sas'… Je… Je ne regrette pas du tout ce baiser, loin de là ! J'ai juste préféré m'en aller pour réfléchir à tout ça…**

\- **Et il en est ressorti quoi ?** le questionna le brun d'une voix plus douce.

\- **Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Mais je sais que je t'aime beaucoup. On ne s'est rapproché qu'il y a peu de temps mais je sais que j'ai envie d'être là pour toi Sasuke**. » se déclara Naruto.

Sasuke ne savait quoi dire. Il était ému par les paroles du blond.

« **Sasuke ?** appela Naruto, **t'es toujours là ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- **Oui oui je suis là** , se reprit le brun, **Naruto je… Je ressens la même chose mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi pour le moment…**

\- **C'est la même chose de mon côté** , répondit le jeune homme blond, souriant de l'autre côté du fil, sachant ses sentiments réciproques.

\- **Cool** , dit doucement Sasuke.

\- **On laisse les choses évoluer et après on voit ?** proposa Naruto.

\- **Mh** , fit le brun.

\- **Ah mais non j'aimais bien quand tu faisais des phrases !** s'exclama le blond.

\- **Banane !** rétorqua Sasuke. »

Et ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle dispute comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« **Sas'ke ?**

- **Oui ?**

\- **Merci…**

\- **De quoi ?** demanda le brun d'un air surpris.

\- **De m'avoir hébergé et de m'avoir soigné, 'fin pour hier quoi !**

\- **Ah ça ! Bah de rien c'est normal**. »

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il y a quelques mois encore, Sasuke se serait vanté d'avoir bien agi. Un petit silence s'installa.

« **Naruto ?**

- **Ouais ?**

\- **Tu vas mieux ?**

\- **Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va beaucoup mieux même.**

\- **Cool alors** , répondit Sasuke avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **Bon…**

\- **Mh ?**

\- **Je te laisse…**

\- **Okep…**

\- **BISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUS** **!** cria Naruto.

\- **Rah espèce de- !** » s'exclama Sasuke mais Naruto raccrocha rapidement et le rire du blond fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

Sasuke râla contre son ami et posa nonchalamment son portable sur son lit avant de se lever. Mais il reprit bien vite le téléphone lorsque celui-ci émit une sonnerie l'informant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A :** **18 :25 :03**

 **Sa t'dit de paC ché moi 2main ?**

Sasuke grimaça face à l'orthographe du blond et, voulant se venger qu'il lui ait raccroché au nez, lui répondit :

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 18 :26 :15**

 **Non t'es malade.**

Il reposa son portable sur le lit et prit son ordinateur pour l'allumer. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit.

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 18 :26 :37**

 **Ah T méchent Sas' ! Samedi si j v mieux ?**

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 18 :28 :09**

 **Peut-être si t'es sage. Et tu sais que t'écris vraiment mal ? C'est affreux de te lire.**

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 18 :28 :24**

 **Cool ! & sa s'apèle du langage SMS gars. C'pour écrire + vite. **

Sasuke grimaça à l'appellation.

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 18 :28 :55**

 **Je ne suis pas pressé de lire tes imbécilités. Gars**.

Et les deux adolescents continuèrent de converser ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Et sans que l'autre ne le sache, leur cœur à tous les deux battait fort dans leur poitrine alors que de nouveaux sentiments naissaient en eux.

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 21 :58 :02**

 **Yo ! Alors sa tien tjrs pour 2main ?**

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 21 :58 :26**

 **Bof, je sais pas.**

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 21 :58 :31**

 **Alé ! stp Sas' ! 3**

Sasuke rit doucement en lisant les supplications de son ami mais son cœur rata un battement en avisant celui que lui avait envoyé le blondinet.

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 22 :00 :04**

 **D'accord…**

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 22 :00 :15**

 **OUAIS ! … J pas vu de ptit ceur…**

Sasuke sourit tendrement et sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses lèvres remontèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un grand sourire.

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 22 :01 :23**

… **3**

Sasuke posa son portable sur sa table de chevet et s'enfonça sous ses couvertures.

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 22 :01 :35**

 **:D**

Le jeune homme brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant parfaitement au travers de ce smiley, le visage rayonnant de son ami.

 **A** **: Naruto**

 **Envoyé A** **: 22 :03 :11**

 **Bon je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.**

 **De** **: Naruto**

 **Reçu A** **: 22 :03 :26**

 **J'ai hâte d'être à demain** **Bonne nuit Sas'ke 3 (t'as vu, j'ai fait des efforts juste pour toi ! :D)**

Et en effet, en voyant que le blond avait fait attention d'écrire correctement son message, Sasuke rougit légèrement. Il ne répondit pas à Naruto mais lui aussi il avait hâte d'être à demain. Car après une semaine sans s'être vus mais à quand même communiquer tout le temps par messages, le brun sentait que demain allait être une journée importante pour eux deux.

Sasuke s'allongea correctement sous sa couette et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce matin-là, Naruto se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Car cet après-midi, Sasuke venait chez lui et rien que cette idée faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Il n'était pas naïf et il savait bien que petit à petit il tombait amoureux de son ami.

Et il savait que c'était réciproque alors à cette pensée, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et c'est en chantonnant qu'il se prépara son petit-déjeuner.

Et quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il se soit tout de même habillé correctement et qu'il ait rangé quelque peu son appartement, la sonnette de sa porte retentit et Naruto laissa entrer Sasuke.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et restèrent un moment à se regarder sans ne savoir quoi faire. Finalement ils se décidèrent et d'un même accord leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Les mains se posèrent sur la taille ou la nuque de l'autre et les lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement pour s'effleurer avec douceur et tendresse.

Ce baiser de « retrouvailles » se prolongea puis les adolescents s'observèrent.

« **Bonjour ~** chuchota légèrement Sasuke, le rouge aux joues.

\- **Hey ~** répondit de la même manière Naruto, lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- **Tu vas mieux ?** lui demanda le brun, la voix emprunte d'une légère inquiétude.

\- **Oui, je me sens vraiment bien maintenant** , le rassura-t-il.

\- **Tant mieux**. »

Sasuke semblait soulagé et rassuré. Il fit un pas pour entrer un peu plus dans la maison de son hôte mais Naruto l'en empêcha d'un bras tendu devant lui. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Naruto, le regardant d'un air intrigué et le blond pouvait déceler une pointe d'irritation également dans le fond de ses yeux.

« **Me regarde pas comme ça ~**

\- **Laisse-moi passer** , ordonna Sasuke sur un ton typiquement Uchiwa.

\- **Nop.**

\- **Et pourquoi donc ? Il faut savoir : je croyais que tu voulais que je vienne.**

\- **Oui mais on ne va pas rester chez moi.**

\- **Hein ?** » demanda le brun, surpris.

Naruto n'éclaira pas la lanterne de son ami et le laissa cogiter le temps de mettre ses chaussures et d'enfiler un manteau et une écharpe. Quand il se retourna pour dire qu'il était prêt, Sasuke le fixait.

« **Oui ?** demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- **Où on va ?**

\- **Au cinéma**. » chuchota le blond près de son visage avant de lui voler un baiser.

Sasuke en resta bouché bée jusqu'à ce que Naruto le réveille en le priant de passer devant lui, le menaçant de le laisser enfermé chez lui s'il ne venait pas. Ses joues se colorèrent alors d'une douce teinte rosée et il passa devant Naruto qui le suivit ensuite.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Ainsi ils purent prendre le temps de choisir un film qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

La dame de l'accueil leur souhaita un bon visionnage et après avoir pris un truc à grignoter parce que Naruto était un morfal, ils rejoignirent la salle leur étant attribuée.

Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges du fond de la salle pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le grand écran puis patientèrent en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi à voix basse jusqu'à ce que le film démarre.

Ils se turent donc lorsque les premières pubs commencèrent à défiler et se calèrent correctement dans les fauteuils de velours rouges.

Le film était plutôt pas mal mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévier de temps en temps son regard vers Naruto qui avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

Cependant, il n'en n'était rien et le blond sentait bien les fréquents regards de son ami sur lui.

Ce fut pour cela, alors qu'une scène d'amour survenait, qu'il eut le courage de poser son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. Celui-ci se sentit doucement rougir mais il se pencha quand même vers Naruto et se lova contre lui, sa main blanche venant rejoindre celle plus bronzée, posée sur son épaule, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il tomba directement dans ses pupilles azures qu'il vit se rapprocher lentement, faisant alors fermer ses propres yeux petits à petits jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent les lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes, échangeant un doux et chaste baiser avec le jeune homme dont il était secrètement amoureux. Le blond lui sourit ensuite puis se concentra à nouveau sur le film alors que le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque le film se termina, les deux adolescents décidèrent d'aller se poser dans un petit restaurant sympa près du cinéma qui proposait des crêpes bretonnes ce qui fit plaisir à Sasuke, celui-ci en raffolant.

Ils discutèrent et rirent un long moment devant leur crêpe et leur boisson chaudes et ne quittèrent l'endroit que lorsque la nuit se mit à tomber.

Et alors qu'il rentrait chez Naruto, de petits flocons blancs se mirent à chuter, contrastant parfaitement avec les cheveux noirs de Sasuke dans lesquels ils étaient atterris.

Un sourire tendre vint se perdre sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois cet air émerveillé sur le visage du brun qui était comme un enfant devant cette chute de neige.

Ce fut alors au tour de Naruto d'être émerveillé.

Il s'approcha doucement de cet homme dont il découvrait une nouvelle facette, si différente de son attitude froide et sans émotions de d'habitude, et ce si beau visage le regarda en retour lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides sur ses joues.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent, sincèrement amoureux, et leurs lèvres bleuies par le froid se rejoignirent, les flocons blancs continuant de tomber autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec douceur dans la nuit noire et froide de l'hiver.

« **J'ai faim**. »

Sasuke sourit puis rit franchement en voyant le blond se lever vivement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où il entendit rapidement de nombreux bruits de casseroles, de tiroirs et de placards et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

« **Tu nous prépares quoi ?**

- **Aucune idée**. »

Le brun fut surpris de cette réponse et s'approcha du dos du blond pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder l'intérieur de la poêle.

« **En tout cas ça sent bon**. » le complimenta-t-il ce qui fit sourire le blond qui le remercia en retour.

Le dîner fut rapidement prêt et les deux adolescents mangèrent sur la table basse du salon tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo quelconque auquel Naruto était en train de se faire royalement battre.

« **Rah mais c'pas juste ! Tu m'as menti en fait ! T'y as déjà joué !** râla-t-il, mauvais joueur.

- **Pas du tout ! C'est juste que t'es nul**. »

Et cette petite réflexion fit une nouvelle fois se plaindre le blond qui venait en plus d'encore une fois perdre, faisant bien rire le brun qui ne se lassait pas de voir Naruto se mettre en colère aussi rapidement.

« **Mais arrête de te moquer !** » s'exclama à nouveau le blond sous le sourire en coin de Sasuke.

Ils continuèrent de jouer tout en se chamaillant, se resservant également de la mixture non identifiée qu'avait préparée Naruto mais qui n'en n'était pas moins délicieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard et que les deux jeunes hommes décident d'aller au lit.

Une question vint alors dans l'esprit de Sasuke : Naruto allait-il lui attribuer la chambre d'ami ou bien allait-il le laisser dormir avec lui après les différents baisers échangés avec lui ?

Et comme si le blond l'avait entendu, il se retourna vers lui et se mit à rougir.

« **Dis Sas'…,** commença-t-il en se grattant la joue.

\- **Ouais ?** demanda innocemment le brun.

\- **Ca te dirait de dormir avec moi ?** »

Et le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

Mais le brun remplaça bien vite son air surpris par un magnifique sourire et Naruto fut heureux de recevoir une réponse positive à sa demande.

Les deux adolescents se changèrent donc rapidement puis partirent dans la chambre du blond après avoir éteint toutes les lumières.

Naruto, en avisant son lit, ne put s'empêcher de sauter dessus en poussant un petit cri de contentement lorsqu'il atterrit sur son matelas.

« **Ah** **si tu savais comme je t'aime mon dodo d'amour ~** » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Sasuke et d'écarter ses bras pour que le brun le rejoigne.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et fit, lui, le tour du lit avant de s'allonger sous la couette de son côté. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il vint se coller au dos de Sasuke, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras.

« **Bonne nuit Sasuke ~** » lui chuchota-t-il après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, laissant « seul » un brun aux joues rouges et dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Il pensa d'ailleurs après avoir calmé ses rougeurs et avoir fermé ses paupières, qu'il souriait décidément beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut heureux de se réveiller en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, mais surtout d'avoir un Sasuke encore endormi, allongé sur son torse.

Il prit le temps d'observer ces magnifiques traits détendus et sa main vint caresser une joue puis dévia vers de petits cheveux noirs qui l'empêchaient de voir totalement le visage du bel endormi.

Ces petites caresses finirent par réveiller le beau brun qui se redressa légèrement. Ses yeux étaient embués de sommeil et Naruto sourit tendrement lorsqu'il se les frotta doucement.

Sasuke si froid habituellement ressemblait en cet instant à un petit enfant.

Le brun porta finalement son attention sur le blond et il lui sourit doucement avant de se rallonger sur le torse hâlé qui semblait très confortable.

Naruto rit tendrement en le voyant faire et le laissa se réveiller en lui caressant les cheveux comme il semblait apprécier cela.

Sasuke releva ensuite la tête une fois que ses pensées furent plus claires, et déposa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles du blond qui répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent chastement puis se séparèrent laissant place à de doux sourires sur les deux bouches.

« **Bonjour** , chuchota Sasuke.

- **Hey ~** »

Un nouveau doux baiser, quelques caresses dans des cheveux blonds et sur une joue hâlée.

Ils prirent ainsi le temps de se réveiller tous les deux tout en discutant, n'étant pas non plus pressés de se lever.

Deux mois plus tard, Mars arriva, annonçant l'arrivée du printemps et des beaux jours que tous les adolescents attendaient impatiemment.

Naruto ne dérogeait pas à la règle et rayonnait autant que le soleil qui réapparaissait, ne laissant plus les nuages le cacher comme cela s'était passé cet hiver.

Sasuke, lui, avait l'impression que Naruto tournait autour du pot. En effet, bien que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble et bien qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour une fois, ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble au grand damne de notre brun qui voulait pouvoir dire qu'il était le copain de ce rayon de soleil.

Bien évidemment Naruto ne voyait pas tout cela tandis que Shiro, l'avait bien remarqué et décidé d'agir maintenant.

Il allait abattre sa dernière carte et enfin se débarrasser de Naruto qui avait osé l'humilier en début d'année.

Naruto traversa toute la cour en courant pour arriver au niveau de Sasuke.

« **Hey Sas'ke !** s'exclama-t-il.

\- **Salut** , dit froidement le brun ce qui surpris un instant le blond.

\- **Ca te dit de dormir chez moi ce soir ? Je me suis dit que comme Itachi est pas là ce week-end, t'aimerais pas rester tout seul.**

\- **Mouais pourquoi pas, je passerai chez moi d'abord par contre prendre quelques affaires** , accepta le brun les joues rosées.

\- **Ca marche ! Bon je vais en cours ! A tout à l'heure !** » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais avant de partir, il planta un baiser appuyé sur la joue pâle qui se colora un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sasuke regarda Naruto rejoindre sa classe qui commençait déjà à rentrer dans la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Oui cela l'énervait que leur relation ne soit pas encore officielle mais il ne pouvait être méchant et froid avec cet être chaleureux et rayonnant de bonheur dont le sourire faisait fondre ces barrières de glace qu'il avait érigées au fil des années autour de son cœur.

Shiro qui avait vu toute la scène de loin, sourit en coin avant de rire sadiquement.

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, annonçant la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui et tous les élèves sortirent avec joie de leur salle de classe pour enfin rentrer chez eux après cette semaine difficile.

Naruto se précipita lui aussi vers les grilles de l'établissement où il retrouva Sasuke, discutant avec une fille de sa classe sur le dernier devoir d'histoire-géo' d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Lorsque le brun l'aperçut, il lui sourit et la jeune fille comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller et de rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait. Le blond, lui, fit un sourire éclatant à Sasuke.

« **On y va ?** » demanda-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête et les deux amis se mirent en route vers la maison Uchiwa. Sasuke prit bien son temps de prendre toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin, ne voulant faire des allers-retours entre chez lui et chez Naruto s'il oubliait des choses.

« **C'est bon j'ai tout on peut y aller**. » dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Cependant, il fut étonné de ne pas entendre Naruto lui répondre. Il sortit alors de la maison qu'il ferma derrière lui et vit alors son ami parler ou plutôt crier avec un autre homme.

Sasuke s'approcha pour voir qui pouvait bien mettre son ami aussi en colère et il fut horrifié de voir que c'était Shiro, encore une fois.

Le brun s'avança un peu plus et s'apprêtait à appeler Naruto mais ce qu'il entendit le fit s'arrêter.

« **Tu lui as dit à Sasuke ?** demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

\- **Lui dire quoi ?**

- **Tu lui as dit que tu es un meurtrier ? Tu lui as parlé de l'Orphelin Démoniaque ?** »

Sasuke vit Naruto blanchir à vue d'œil et lui-même à l'entente de cette question sentit son estomac se barrer.

De quoi parlait Shiro ? Et pourquoi Naruto semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait ?

Et alors que Sasuke se posait toutes ces questions, Naruto sauta sur Shiro pour le frapper. Les deux adolescents se battirent, le blond prenant l'avantage sur le brun aux yeux verts. Il le mit dans un sale état et alors qu'il allait lui porter un dernier coup qui l'aurait sûrement fait tomber dans les pommes, Sasuke accourut et retint son bras.

« **Non arrête Naruto ne fais pas de bêtises**. » dit-il, espérant que son ami ne soit pas assez en colère pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait.

Apparemment non car le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire et remercia Sasuke du regard qui put alors lâcher la main de Naruto. Celui-ci se tourna quand même vers son adversaire.

« **Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et tu te permets de venir déblatérer des conneries tout en sachant pertinemment que je suis facilement irritable sur ce sujet. La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de moi, de Sasuke, ou d'une quelconque autre personne qui m'est chère, je te le ferai regretter**. » finit-il d'une voix froide.

Shiro hocha rapidement la tête et s'enfuit, la démarche douloureuse, Naruto l'ayant bien amoché.

Le blond soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se reconstruisit un visage souriant et chaleureux et se tourna vers Sasuke.

Le brun essayait de cacher ses sentiments mais Naruto vit bien qu'il était terrifié à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qu'il avait sûrement entendu. Il resta un instant là à regarder son ami puis avança d'un pas. Mais Sasuke s'écarta.

« **Sasuke ? Je-,** commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- **T'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer Uzumaki**. » ordonna Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Naruto fut touché en plein cœur et il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« **S'il te plaît, attends que je t'ai tout dit avant de me juger…** » demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke. Il l'aimait.

« **On va chez moi quand même ?** »

Le brun hocha la tête et le devança.

Le chemin jusque chez Naruto se fit en silence et surtout à distance car Sasuke veillait bien à laisser au moins un mètre et demi entre eux. Ils arrivèrent chez l'Uzumaki et celui-ci laissa son invité passer devant lui avant de refermer la porte.

« **Tu veux quelque chose ?** demanda-t-il ensuite à Sasuke en bon hôte qu'il était.

- **Oui. Des explications**. »

Naruto acquiesça et monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Sasuke le rejoignit mais resta debout tandis que le blond s'asseyait sur son lit. Il lui proposa du regard de venir le rejoindre mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, attendant.

Le blond soupira puis démarra.

« **Je suis né le dix octobre mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize à Konoha,** commença-t-il, sa tête penchée vers le bas, regardant ses doigts qu'ils trituraient **, Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père s'est tué en voiture en me ramenant chez nous. J'ai donc vécu dans un orphelinat. Ca tu le sais…** »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Naruto continue.

« **Mais j'étais le plus petit alors je me faisais maltraiter. Aussi bien par les nourrices que par les autres enfants. J'étais incapable de me défendre**. »

Sa voix reflétait la douleur qu'il avait dû vivre.

« **Un jour, un homme m'a adopté. Mais il me maltraitait lui aussi. Il essayait de me violer mais je réussissais à l'éviter**. »

Sasuke frémit en entendant Naruto prononcer ces paroles comme s'il lui annonçait la météo du jour.

« **Sauf qu'une fois où j'essayais de le fuir, j'ai renversé une bouteille qui était posée sur un meuble et quand je l'ai cogné, la bouteille a chuté et s'est explosée sur sa nuque. Il est mort sur le coup. Plusieurs catastrophes comme celle-ci sont arrivées… Parce que je n'ai juste pas de chance**. »

Naruto laissa passer un petit silence puis reprit :

« **A mes dix ans, je me suis enfui de chez un énième tuteur. C'était à Kiri, là où j'ai rencontré Jiraya. La suite tu la connais. Il est celui qui m'a tout appris. Et qui a fait qui je suis aujourd'hui. Voilà. Tu sais.** » finit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sasuke regarda Naruto sans le voir. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide. Le blond garda sa tête baissée vers le bas et attendit juste que le brun lui parle.

« **Et** **qui est cet « Orphelin Démoniaque » dont a parlé Shiro ?** demanda soudainement Sasuke.

 **\- … C'est moi. Les gens me donnaient des surnoms parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que ce n'étaient juste que des accidents. Ils pensaient que je tuais mes tuteurs et tutrices et ils m'ont donné ce surnom. Il y a aussi « Le Démon de Konoha** **»,** expliqua-t-il au brun.

\- **Les gens sont stupides** , soupira alors Sasuke avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, **Une quelconque autre personne, je pense, n'aurait pas cru ton histoire mais moi aussi j'ai vécu en orphelinat le temps qu'Itachi devienne majeur après la mort de mes parents et même s'il ne m'ait jamais arrivé ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi, je sais bien que c'est possible** , dit simplement Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

\- **Tu me crois alors ?** »

L'espoir et la joie transparaissaient dans sa voix.

« **Evidemment**. » dit Sasuke, retrouvant son magnifique petit sourire que Naruto aimait tellement.

Naruto lui fit alors son grand et chaleureux sourire en retour. Le brun vint ensuite se blottir contre ce jeune homme qui avait décidément beaucoup souffert et l'enlaça. Naruto lui rendit son étreinte puis les fit s'allonger sur le matelas.

Ils restèrent alors un instant dans cette position à juste réfléchir en silence à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« **Tu sais, il me manque…** » dit Naruto alors qu'ils étaient dans le canapé en train de regarder un film après avoir fini leurs devoirs.

Sasuke ne dit rien et le regarda pendant un instant.

« **Il serait fier de toi tu sais ?** » lui dit-il quand il le regarda.

Sasuke lui caressa doucement la joue et retraça de ses doigts fins les cicatrices qui barraient la joue hâlée.

« **Moi je suis fier de toi**. »

Ils se sourirent et Naruto prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Sasuke répondit de la même manière au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto tandis que celui-ci caressait doucement ses joues de ses pouces.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux, front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres.

La suite ne nous regarde pas.

Sasuke sourit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à ce beau blond qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

« **Hey ~** » fit-il en souriant avant de cueillir de ses lèvres celles pulpeuses de Naruto.

Le baiser dura un long moment. Long moment durant lequel les mains de Sasuke vinrent ébouriffés la chevelure blonde et celles de Naruto dévièrent pour se retrouver dans le dos pâle du brun.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans un baiser plus chaste mais qui fut plus court que le précédent.

« **Sasuke ~**

\- **Mh ?** fit le brun alors qu'il se blottissait contre le torse de Naruto.

\- **Tu veux sortir avec moi ?** »

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa pour regarder Naruto d'un air incrédule.

« **J'ai cru que jamais tu me le demanderais tu sais**. » avoua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Naruto éclata de rire devant l'air désespéré de Sasuke et il le prit dans ses bras. Il les fit rouler sur le matelas afin que Sasuke se retrouve sur le dos sous lui.

Il lui vola un baiser et lui sourit.

« **Je t'aime. Râleur va**. »

Sasuke lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« **Je** **t'aime aussi Naruto. Et évidemment que je veux sortir avec toi**. »

Et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent. Sasuke et Naruto étaient devenus encore très proches. Itachi se demandait encore comment c'était possible de l'être plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Car depuis que Naruto et son petit frère avaient enfin officialisé leur relation, il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère sourire autant.

Il l'entendait même rire des fois !

« **On est rentré !** s'exclama d'ailleurs Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine où il était en train de préparer le repas.

\- **Hey, ta journée s'est bien passée ?** demanda-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- **Arg pas mes cheveux !** se plaignit alors le plus petit, et ouais tranquille.

\- **Salut Itachi** , le salua Naruto.

\- **Bonjour** **Naruto, comment tu vas ? T'es pas au boulot ?**

\- **Très bien et vous ? Et non, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui comme j'ai fait des heures sup' la semaine dernière. Du coup c'est Kiba qui les fait cette semaine** , rit-il.

\- **Mh d'accord**. **Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me vouvoyez ?** le questionna-t-il en lui ébouriffant à son tour ses cheveux blonds.

\- **Au secours Sas'ke !**

\- **Ah non ! Chacun son tour mon gars !**

\- **Maiiiiiis !** »

Itachi arrêta là sa torture et se retint de rire en avisant la tête de Naruto. On aurait pu croire que quelque chose avait explosé dans sa tignasse blonde.

Sasuke, lui, ne l'épargna pas et explosa de rire. Le blond lui envoya un regard noir mais le brun ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« **On va dans ma chambre !** » dit-il à l'adresse d'Itachi, tenant un plateau bien garni dans les mains.

Naruto passa devant lui et monta rapidement les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte à son amoureux.

« **Monsieur** , fit-il en se courbant alors que Sasuke entrait dans sa chambre.

- **Vous êtes trop aimable**. » répondit-il sur le même ton avant de rire doucement, vite rejoint par Naruto.

En bas, Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke vint se blottir contre le flanc de Naruto.

« **Coucou toi ~** » fit le blond.

Sasuke rit doucement puis lui sourit après lui avoir volé un baiser.

« **Dis Sas', tu pourrais me parler de tes parents ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, **'fin, si tu veux bien.** »

Le brun le rassura du regard et hocha la tête avant de lui parler de son passé.

Sasuke est né le vingt-quatre juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize à Konoha. Il était en bonne santé et sa famille l'aimait. Il était un bébé sage et souriant qui faisait bien ses nuits. Il avait un appétit d'ogre et avait rapidement appris à marcher.

Il grandit correctement et ne fut ni trop petit, ni trop grand, le juste milieu. Sa courbe de poids était parfaite et il avait une santé exemplaire, ses parents et son grand frère veillant à ce qu'il mange correctement et qu'il dorme suffisamment.

Sasuke était plus proche de sa mère, Mikoto, comme son père s'occupait souvent de son grand frère. Mais Fugaku Uchiwa ne l'en n'aimait pas moins et il arrivait qu'ils jouent ensemble de temps en temps. Sasuke était également proche de son grand frère qu'il considérait aussi comme son rival. Il cherchait sans cesse à faire mieux que lui pour que leur père lui dise cette phrase qu'Itachi entendait régulièrement.

« **« Tu es bien mon fils. », cette phrase je rêvais de l'entendre. Mais la première fois où je l'ai entendu, je ne préfère pas m'en rappeler…** »

Sasuke lui raconta alors le meurtre de ses parents qu'on avait voulu camoufler en accident de la route.

« **Nous étions à la maison avec Itachi. Il me gardait le temps que papa et maman rentre d'une soirée. J'étais malade ce soir-là et ma mère, inquiète pour moi, avait demandé à mon père de se dépêcher de rentrer. Sauf qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, rendant la route glissante. Et même si mon père était quelqu'un de prudent au volant, la voiture dérapa. Un policier nous rapporta plus tard qu'il y avait eu une étrange grande flaque d'huile sur la route qui avait fait glissés les pneus**. »

Sasuke fit une pause et Naruto le regarda avec inquiétude.

« **Un agent de police est venu nous chercher à la maison et nous a emmené à l'hôpital. Nos parents allaient mourir et nous pouvions leur parler une dernière fois. Moi je n'avais pas compris et je leur ai juste dit « bonne nuit » après leur avoir fait un bisou en leur disant de faire attention et de ne pas aggraver leur blessure. Ils m'ont souri tous les deux puis une infirmière m'a écarté pour laisser mon frère seul avec mes parents… Ils sont morts face à lui**. »

Sasuke laissa passer un silence.

« **Quand Itachi est sorti de la chambre il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit cette phrase que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, de la part de mon père pour ensuite pleurer contre moi. J'avais six ans…** »

Une larme coula de la joue de Sasuke et Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant d'embrasser son front pendant qu'il se blottissait contre lui.

« **Et après ?** demanda doucement Naruto.

- **Après, nous avons été en orphelinat comme les membres de notre famille étaient tous trop âgés pour s'occuper de nous. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis créé un masque et une carapace. Pour que personne ne se serve de mes pensées contre moi. Et dès qu'Itachi a atteint sa majorité, il est devenu mon tuteur et nous sommes revenus habiter ici. Il a fini de m'élever et il s'est toujours occupé de moi**. »

Sasuke finit son monologue en souriant à Naruto qui le lui rendit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« **Et toi ? Parle-moi de Jiraya**. » demanda à son tour Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« **Il m'a recueilli quand j'avais dix ans. Il avait la quarantaine et il était célibataire. Et surtout il vivait comme un célibataire. C'est-à-dire que c'était le bordel dans sa maison. Donc la première chose qu'il a dite quand on est rentré c'est « Il faudrait peut-être que j'range quand même. »** »

Et Sasuke éclata de rire.

« **J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Et de là a commencé mon recadrage.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Vivre dans la rue ça te transforme. J'étais devenu un voleur et je me méfiais de tout. Jiraya m'a rassuré et m'a fait comprendre que j'étais en sécurité avec lui. Donc après qu'on ait rangé sa maison et qu'il m'ait montré ma chambre. On s'est posé sur mon lit et il m'a dit la vérité. Il m'a dit qu'il était mon parrain. Que l'orphelinat m'avait caché son existence et qu'ils m'avaient fait passer pour mort. Qu'il avait mis dix ans avant de me retrouver. Il m'a aussi parlé de mes parents, comment ils étaient et puis comment ils étaient décédés…** »

Naruto prit une inspiration.

« **Ma mère est morte quelques heures après avoir accouché. Et mon père s'est tué en voiture alors qu'il nous ramenait chez nous comme je te l'ai dit. Et ça je le savais déjà. Mais Jiraya m'a montré des photos de ma naissance. Il y en a une où je suis dans les bras de ma mère avec mon père à côté. Ils sont tous les deux souriants bien que ma mère paraisse exténuée. Il m'a aussi dit les derniers mots de mon père pour moi. « Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon Naruto, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce camion. » Il avait été salement blessé parce qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me protéger autant qu'il avait pu lors de l'impact. Et il avait réussi parce que je m'en suis sorti presque indemne, juste ces cicatrices sur mes joues à cause des bouts de verre**. »

Naruto sourit à Sasuke.

« **A l'orphelinat on m'avait toujours dit que si mes parents étaient morts c'est parce qu'il ne me voulait pas comme fils. Mais Jiraya m'a montré le contraire. Mes parents sont morts en m'aimant et pour me protéger**. »

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur et Sasuke lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« **Bref, Jiraya a toujours été franc avec moi. Et j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. De là a donc commencé ma nouvelle vie avec lui. C'est sûr qu'il y connaissait rien en gosse, il laissait toujours trainer des poêles bouillantes dans la cuisine et je te parle même pas du fer à repasser quand il s'en servait, mais il m'a quand même bien élevé. Il m'a remis dans le droit chemin et je n'ai connu que la joie et le bonheur par la suite**. »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent.

« **Et comment s'appelaient tes parents ?** demanda alors Sasuke.

- **Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze**. » dit fièrement Naruto.

Itachi était en train de mettre la table et il se demandait bien ce que pouvait raconter Naruto pour faire autant rire son petit frère.

Depuis que le jeune homme blond était entré dans la vie de son petit Sasuke, il souriait et rigolait facilement. Il n'affichait son masque dépourvu d'émotions qu'en présence de personnes inconnues.

 _Naruto, soleil rayonnant de bonne humeur avait fait fondre le cœur de glace de Sasuke._

L'aîné des Uchiwa sourit en entendant son petit frère rire aux éclats une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers le cadre photo posé sur le meuble dans le salon, et il se demanda si ses parents, d'où ils étaient, souriaient eux aussi.

 _Evidemment_.

D'ailleurs Kushina, Minato et Jiraya étaient avec eux.

 **Et ils se disaient que des fois le destin faisait bien les choses.**

 _ ***~ The End ~***_


End file.
